1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker apparatus for high voltage direct currents in which a great current of high voltage is interrupted by a current limiting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric power is conventionally transmitted in the form of alternating current, but a direct current transmission system has recently been used in place of such alternating current transmission system. In the direct current transmission system an electric power is transmitted in the form of a great current of high voltage and great care must be exercised when such great current is interrupted. Recent tendency is toward an increase in power transmission capacity.
At the current interruption time, a greater surge voltage is induced in an current interrupter. The surge voltage tends to be increased as the power transmission capacity is increased. If the power transmission capacity is so increased, a greater mechanical shock is imparted to the current interrupter at the current interruption time or a very high heat is generated in the current interrupter at the current interruption time, leading to damage or injury to the current interrupter. For this reason, a strong demand is made for a circuit breaker apparatus for high voltage direct currents which is high in safety and capable of positive current interruption.